To Recall
by TapesAndRecords
Summary: "We... we got married? You and me?" She sees the lack of recognition in his eyes. He doesn't know who she is. ; Tony gets shot, and can't remember a thing.


**note: **I know, I'm back relatively quickly, it's weird. But hey I had the thing written, I wasn't gonna hold off posting it any longer.  
So, this is kinda odd. Hopefully it doesn't seem too disjointed or anything. Basically, Mary-Kate made a post saying she wanted someone to write a fic in which Tony goes under sedation and "gets all loopy" when he wakes up and can't remember marrying Ziva. I just made it so he got amnesia. So this is a little different, but it's supposed to be kinda fun. Nothing too serious here, for now. Anyway, enjoy it. And if you liked it, please, review!

**disclaimer:** still no.

* * *

_To Recall_

* * *

"Your husband's only under a mild sedation, ma'am, he should wake up in a few hours time. You can go home and we'll call you if he wakes, or I can arrange for a cot to be brought into his room if you'd prefer to stay with him."

The nurse is chipper, Ziva notes. A controlled grin, blonde hair in a high, swishing ponytail, eyes a little too happy. Unintentionally obnoxious.  
She wonders when Tony began narrating her thoughts.

"Neither, thank you. I will stay with him but I will not require sleep."

"Um," the nurse begins, clearly a little confused, but she doesn't finish her thought. "That's fine too. Just press the button if you need anything, I'm here all night."  
She walks off with that smile again, and Ziva resists the urge to roll her eyes, instead focusing on her partner. Despite the presumable ache he must be feeling, he looks peaceful. There's a tiny curl to his lips and his breaths are even, and not too fast. If it weren't for the large bandage on his shoulder he'd look almost fine.

His hand twitches a little and catches her attention, and she reaches out. An IV's pressing into his skin, so she runs her forefinger along his wrist instead, nudging her own hand under the IV cable as gently as she can.  
"Oh, Tony. You always have to be the hero."

* * *

"Shots fired. DiNozzo, David, go." Gibbs mutters in their ears, and a brief look between them is all they need.

She sprints ahead, gun low in her grip as her feet catch on the concrete. Tony's heavy paces follow hers and it's times like these she's really aware how much he has her back.  
Her chain bounces against her chest with every step, the now-warm metal of her wedding band jolting from where it's tucked underneath her sweater. It's a constant reminder for her that, along with her partner's steps, manages to keep her grounded and focusing on something other than the rushing blood at her temples.

They take cover behind a row of boxes and crates. Damp, wilting cardboard and paper-thin hinges are their protection, but it's all they've got, extending out along the warehouse floor.  
Tony's eyes lock with hers, and they start their assault, moving closer to their suspects in between fast blasts of bullets.

Gibbs is shouting orders at McGee in her ear, but she tunes him out until all she can hear is her heartbeat and Tony's heavy breaths.  
Until, suddenly, the second isn't there anymore.

She turns sharply, to where Tony's frozen on the spot, gun raised as he's staring forward. Staring right at their suspect.  
The man's hands are shaking and bloody, presumably due to his fallen associate. Ziva doesn't know who hit the other guy and really, she doesn't care.

"I think I'll get your partner first, man. The pretty lady."  
His gun shifts to her and Ziva starts, recognition setting in.

"Oh, you don't wanna do that. Really, you don't."  
Tony's voice is deep, serious, and a little scary, and she doesn't think she'll ever adjust to it. It's the side of her partner she hopes will never be directed at her.

"Why's that?"

Ziva knows why; she can _see_ why. Gibbs and McGee are quietly edging forward, right behind the guy, and all the focus is on her.

Tony doesn't answer. It's the catalyst.

The man fires before she can realise, and all she hears are echoing shots as she tumbles to the floor, a crushing weight on top of her. Tony.

She pushes him to the side, her own head spinning due to the force of the ground coming up to meet it, then rolls him onto his back and replaces his hand with her own, clutching at his shoulder as blood coats her palms.

"You're an idiot, you know. He was aiming at my chest and we are wearing vests."

Tony frowns.  
"Oh. I didn't think of that."

She can't help but laugh.

* * *

The doctors said there was some damage to his shoulder that would be irreparable, no matter how much physical therapy he suffered through. _They_ suffered through, Ziva thinks, as she runs the day's events through her mind. She knows all too well that this could endanger his job; there was never any doubt she'd stand by him, but that it was all because of her just reinforces the fact. He got a hole right through him, and she escaped free even of a concussion.

"Idiot." she murmurs again, her finger drifting over his wrist once more.

"Who's an idiot?"

She jumps, her hand tearing back from his at the sound of his voice. Eyes shooting to his face, she sees his eyes are still shut, a wider, and now fading, grin upon his lips.

"Aw that was kinda nice, why'd you-" His eyes open now, he's stopped, jaw hanging open a little. "Woah."  
His voice is hushed, a stunned whisper.

She frowns, seeing the lack of recognition in his eyes. He doesn't know who she is.

"Are you my _nurse_?"

The absurdity of the question makes her laugh despite her concerns over the situation. Tony's more confused now, she sees; his brow furrows deeper as she chuckles.  
"No, no Tony, I'm Ziva. I'm your wife."

He freezes, face falling in utter surprise.  
"We... we got married? You and me? Jackpot..."

The shock in his voice is almost endearing, and Ziva puts off calling the chirpy nurse until she's finished updating her husband on whatever it is of his life he doesn't remember.

"Yes. Almost a year ago, now." she answers, hand tugging on the chain round her neck. Ordinarily the ring would be on her finger when they're not in the field, but in all the chaos she must have forgotten to switch it. The band shifts as it's pulled from her sweater and glints in the late night light. Tony stares at it, unmoving.

"...oh my god." he breathes, and Ziva's face falls, fearing she's given him too much to handle. She's reaching to call the nurse when he speaks again.

"I'm so glad we're married because if I'd already gone 'woah' and you turned out to be my sister that'd be super awkward."

She can't help but laugh again, and this time he laughs with her.  
"You do not have a sister, Tony."

"...huh. Yeah, I don't, do I... Ziva?" he drags out her name as if testing if it fits to his tongue. It seems to if the way he grins at her is any indication.

She reaches for him, tentatively placing her palm against his cheek. His eyes flutter shut briefly in a slow blink.

"Hi." she murmurs, voice quieter than even she'd expected.

"Hi."  
He grins back, a quiet, understated smile that reaches up to his eyes and makes her insides melt. They stay like that until the nurse wanders in minutes later.

* * *

"Now that your amnesia's worn off you're good to go. Your wound's healing well and I'm hopeful we can get it almost back to normal."

"Thanks, Doc." Tony says, a grin on his face and his hand in Ziva's. It's certainly not been their easiest few days, and she knows he's as anxious to leave as she is.

"That's all. Your first PT session's next week, remember to take your meds, and I'll see you in two weeks time to check where things are." The doctor continues, before shaking both their hands and saying goodbye.

Ziva squeezes her husband's good arm, resting her head on his uninjured shoulder briefly.  
"Let's go home, Tony."

"Mmmm, home, that sounds nice," he pauses, and she knows it's just for effect. "Where do we live, again?"

"_Tony_."  
She punches him a little lighter than normal but he reacts like he's just been shot all over again, squealing and pulling away from her rapidly.

"I'm your ride home!" she calls out, walking away.

She can hear his scurrying pace all the way from the elevator.


End file.
